


der Wutanfall

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [31]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Discipline, F/M, Feels, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The premiere of "The Night Manager" at the Berlinale is a success for the cast and crew, though a question posed during the post-screening Q&A has Tom rattled. Back at their hotel, Carmen knows she can't fix the problem. But she can definitely help him work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	der Wutanfall

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely beta'd but reviewed.

_Gratitude for your favour and praise for your love!_  
_Forever blessed is he who has dwelt here!_  
_Forever envied is he who, hot with desire,_  
_has in your arms shared the divine glow!  
_ (Tannhäuser)

* * *

Carmen sat cross-legged on a bed in a hotel in Berlin, examining a stamp in her passport. The stamp and its placement on the page were flawless.

It was all flawless, she noted. From the flight attendants on the short flight from London, to the immigration official who gave her passport a perfunctory glance before stamping it -- flawless. The stamp was identical to other Eurozone stamps in her passport but unlike the others it was perfectly flush to the little box that enclosed it.

She had said as much to Tom while he got ready for the premiere of “The Night Manager”.

“Really?” Tom, fully dressed save for the freshly polished shoes that sat by the door, was examining himself in the full-length mirror. “Quite a coincidence.”

“No, that was on purpose. It’s all on purpose, I’m sure.” Carmen closed the little book before tucking it into her handbag. “German engineering above all else. Precision. Perfection” She looked up at Tom, who was frowning at his reflection. She smiled. “Speaking of perfection…”

Tom caught her eye in the glass. “Yeah?”

Carmen nodded. _“Ja!”_

When she got up from the bed and joined him, Tom kissed the tip of her nose.

“Wish me luck?” He whispered.

Carmen looked up, smiling as she considered the bit of color in his cheeks from filming in Australia. His hair caught the light cast by the bedside lamp across the room. He smelled good. When her lips parted slightly, Tom leaned down and kissed her.

When Carmen let her hand stray to the front of his trousers she found him beginning to get hard. She touched him through the fabric, feeling slightly undone by her own desire as she did. Before she could release him, Tom covered her hand with his.

“What are you doing, my love?” she whispered, still pressing her lips against his.

“Just checking to make sure all things are go.” Tom murmured in her ear. He gasped when she stroked him once, then again. “Oh god, Button…” He returned the favor by slipping his other hand under her robe, seeking out her left breast to give it a firm squeeze.

Carmen let her head fall back, relishing the feeling of the bathrobe slipping down her shoulders. Before she could fall to the floor from sheer pleasure, and hopefully bring Tom down with her, there was a knock on the door.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tom hissed. He shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to Carmen’s. “Goddamnit.”

“It’s probably Luke.” Carmen nuzzled his cheek.

“I should go.” Tom straightened up, slowly and carefully removing his hand from under her robe.

“Just a minute,” she whispered.

Before Tom could say anything, Carmen slipped a hand under the robe and brought it to rest between her legs. Her wrist appeared to twist ever so slightly as she touched herself. He watched her, his pupils dilating as he became more aroused. His mouth was loose, slack until Carmen took the fingers that had circled her clit, collecting her essence, and slipped them between Tom’s lips. She purred her approval as he sucked, finishing with a few slow laps of his tongue. He licked his lips, then kissed her sweetly.

Tom reluctantly backed away, picked up his shoes, and slipped away. Carmen leaned against the mirror, panting, and watched him go.

“Shall we, Tom? Would you like a lozenge? All that talking makes your mouth dry.” She heard Luke say in the corridor, just as the door was closing

“No, erm, I’m good. I got something from Carmen.”

Smiling to herself, she headed into the bathroom for a long, hot soak.

* * *

Tom was at the party long enough to take a few pictures with his fellow cast members as well as a few well-wishers. A few whiskeys, some bite sized morsels of food. He shimmied across the dance floor as he left the party to head back to the hotel.

When he opened the door, he found Carmen in bed. Lying on her back, she was on top of the covers, wearing only his blue t-shirt and a pair of her own black knickers. She crossed one leg over the other, flexed each foot in turn, then folded her legs before swiveling her hips. Despite the unusual angle, she looked so comfortable. She had a knack for doing that, Carmen did. Making herself at home anywhere. All she needed was a corner she could make her own.

She turned her head, the smile on her face fading when she saw how tired he looked. “Baby.”

Tom kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, but kept on the jacket. He grinned weakly, then flopped on the bed. He felt her tapping the top of his head, guessing she was using her foot.

“Buddy,” said Carmen sweetly.

“What?” He didn’t lift his head so his reply, spoken into the mattress, was muffled.

“What do you mean, what?”

Tom shook his head, but said nothing. He felt Carmen move, following the spots on the mattress where it dipped, groaning when she sat astride his bottom before laying herself on his back.

“What happened?” Carmen followed her question with a kiss to the back of his neck.

Tom turned his head so he could speak clearly. “Red carpet was fine. Screening went well enough, I think. After-party was alright. Elizabeth said she was planning to hoard a bunch of the vol-au-vents in her handbag and have a midnight feast with Susanne in her room if you wanted to come. They’re doing mud masques or something. They missed you at the party.”

“Yeah?” Carmen smiled to herself. “They’re so lovely to ask me.”

“They like you.”

“I only got to meet them in the elevator for a minute.”

“That was enough. More than enough, probably.” Tom yelped in mock pain when Carmen nipped at his ear.

“Are you forgetting something?” Carmen asked quietly.

“No…” Tom was cautious. He didn’t care if she knew, he just didn’t want to talk about it.

“The Q&A, baby.”

“Right.” Tom sighed.

“There was a question.”

“Yeah. That question.”

Tom frowned when Carmen pushed herself up and off him. He found her sitting, looking expectant, when he sat up and faced her.

“Are you okay?”

Tom shrugged.

“That’s not an answer, Tom.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Button.”

“I know, baby.”

“So can we not?”

Carmen shook her head. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because when you’re upset like this, I think it’s best to talk about it before it gets worse.”

“It will get worse if we discuss it.”

Carmen’s cheeks flushed. “That sounds like a threat.”

“I promise you it’s not.”

“You just said it will get worse if we talk about what happened.” When Tom shook his head, Carmen frowned.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“So you’re in the business of making idle threats? I’m not the bad guy here, Tom.”

“Neither am I!” Tom cried. “But that wasn’t a threat, and you can’t fix it.”

“I’m not trying to fix a thing, Thomas. I just want to know what’s pissing you off.”

“Stupid questions. Total shite. It’s one thing in an interview where it’s just me and some giggling girl who’s trying to get soundbites to take out of context. Or, even worse, try to trick me into talking about me and you.”

“I don’t care if you do, baby. You know I don’t.” Carmen said quietly.

“But I do! I care! I want to work, and I want to live a life with you. I am proud of the work I’ve done, but I am completely uninterested in talking about what I may or may have looked like on a project I did ages ago.”

“Alright,” Carmen said evenly.

“And to do it at a premiere? In front of Hugh and Elizabeth and Olivia and Holland, Susanne?! It was their night too! I was humiliated.”

Carmen shrugged. “You looked like you handled it well enough.”

Tom stopped. “Thanks. I guess.”

“You’ll live,” said Carmen crisply.

“Wait a second…” Tom furrowed his brow.

“Poor baby.”

“That’s not nice.”

“No,” replied Carmen. She shook her head. “It isn’t.”

“Take it back.”

“Not if you’re going to whine.”

“I am NOT whining, Carmen!”

“Aren’t you, though? Oooh, someone got a little too excited and asked you a question that given the context was inappropriate. Big fucking deal. You managed to dodge it gracefully. You treated the situation like a goddamn gentleman.”

“What’s your point?” Tom hissed.

Carmen leaned back, hands splayed on the mattress behind her. She narrowed her eyes at him. “So why does that little bitch get the gentleman… while I get the whiny little shit?”

Tom lunged but she was just ahead, pushing him back so she could straddle him at the waist. He growled as he struggled to contain her by grabbing her hands. He was getting hard, but he was still so pissed off, and she didn’t help. The way she laughed at him, the way she hissed.

He got her on her back, wrists caught in his hands. He settled himself between her legs, but there was still a struggle. Carmen used this opportunity, got an arm free, and slapped him.

“Bitch!” Tom released her, getting his bearing back as she squirmed out from under him. She had just gotten to her feet when he grabbed Carmen at the hips, then threw her on his lap.

“Asshole!” Carmen screamed. “You wouldn’t!”

Pressing one hand down on the small of her back, Tom yanked her panties down to her knees with the other. He ran it up her legs, brushing her slit with his index finger before Carmen trapped him with her thighs.

“No. You will. Count them out.”

“Fuck you, Tom.”

“You will, brat. All in due time.”

Tom raised his hand, took a deep breath, and brought it down on hard on her bare ass.

She whimpered but said nothing.

“Don’t make me…”

“One.”

SMACK

“Two.”

SMACK

“Three.”

SMACK

“Four.”

SMACK

“Fi—”

“No.”

Carmen slowly turned her head to look up at him. There was a questioning look in her eyes.

Tom lowered his hand, began to rub her sore bottom. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, lingering until his breath slowed.

“Off. Please,” he whispered. He tugged down her knickers, then helped Carmen to her feet.

Tom looked up at her tear-stained face. She didn’t meet his gaze, but smiled to herself as she slipped her hands under his jacket. He closed his eyes, but a tear still escaped and ran down his cheek. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt then took it off, unbuckled his belt, and tugged down his trousers after she had taken care of his fly. He toed off his own socks as he scooted back to the bed, offering her his hand as she crawled on top of him.

She removed her t-shirt, revealing how hard and dark her nipples were. How thin the veil of sweat that covered her skin. Carmen took him in hand, then eased the tip of his cock to her entrance. By the time he had entered her, filled her completely with one swift stroke, his mouth was on hers.

“Tom,” murmured Carmen as she rolled her hips into him. Every thrust, every push into her tight, slick heat was met with more — tighter, hotter, wetter — until at last he lost control and was bucking wildly into her.

Tom bit back a cry when she pulled hard on his hair, panted his name, pleaded with him to go faster. “Harder!, Baby, harder! Fuck yes! Fuck!” When Carmen pushed herself up and planted her hands on his flat stomach, he wanted to laugh. That’s how good he felt. How relieved.

When she slid a hand between her legs, biting her lip as she got closer to her own release, Tom covered it with his own. Following her rhythm, they teased her clit with circles and taps and touches that got less and less gentle. When at last he pinched it, Carmen came. Eyelids heavy, mouth slack, her face began to relax as she entered a state of bliss. But still her body rocked into his. She wasn’t finished. Not until he was.

“Car!” Tom grunted as he thrust, cried out as he came inside her. Carmen’s sweet laughter, and then she tightened around his cock. She held on until he had nothing left, and then collapsed into his arms.

They lay there, sweaty and spent, not saying anything. Neither of them knew how long they remained that way. Carmen would have been happy to lie there forever, but she needed another soak. So did he. When she got up, Tom took her hand and together they walked into the bathroom. While the tub filled, they sat on a towel on the floor, Tom pressing kisses to her temple.

It was when they were finally in the tub, Carmen nestled in the safety of his arms, stuck in a cloud of bubbles, that he finally spoke.

“Why?”

“Why what, baby?”

“Why did you let me do that?”

“We wanted sex.”

“But it was so…”

“Vigorous?”

“Rough, I’d say.”

“At the beginning, sure.”

“It wasn’t kind.”

“We were fighting.”

“Maybe I was. As for you…”

“You needed an outlet. You needed to take it out on somebody.”

“But Car…”

“Tee.” She looked up at him. “Did I say my safe word?”

“No, you didn’t. But there was no talk beforehand…”

“Did you worry you were going to hurt me for real?”

“Well, no but…”

“Then it’s okay. If I felt like I wanted to stop, I would have. But I didn’t want to stop. So I didn’t.”

“Alright.”

“And I know if I had said my word, made my gesture then you would have stopped immediately.”

“Of course.”

“Okay?”

When Tom nodded, she tapped his chin. “I need you to say it.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She kissed him. “Besides, I have found that, when presented with the opportunity to fuck you, it’s usually in my best interest to do so.”

“Very funny, Miss DiGregorio,” Tom drawled. “But I was so angry…”

“Frustrated, more like.”

“You think?”

She nodded. “You do this work, bring these characters to life with such care. It isn’t enough that you’re talented. You do the work. You show up. You give. And what happens? The work is cheapened. Not by the people who see you as a sex symbol…”

“Well…”

“Come on. It’s happening. You’re really getting there.” Carmen smiled when she felt Tom kiss her ear. She snuggled further into his chest.

“It’s cheapened by, I think, people who don’t listen well enough. Don’t pay attention to what it is you want to say. But you have no control over how people perceive you. Nobody does. You can’t tell people what to think or to say. Nor should you. Though if I were Luke, I’d want to get into it with the event organizers for not vetting audience questions beforehand.”

“I will. Bossy.”

“Yes, sir! You do the best you can, you love the best you can. Tell the truth. Look out for yourself.”

“And for you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“But when we’re not together…”

“Tom.” She looked up at him. “I told you. I can look after myself.”

“I know, Button.” He kissed her gently. “But how do you do it?”

“Look after myself? Well, I try not to eat too much red meat if I can help it…”

“Stop that!” Tom laughed. He pressed his forehead to hers. “How do you do it? How can you do it? Love me. Keep me in my place. But I’m not trapped. It’s like I’m humbled, but that’s not it either. It’s more like, you center me.”

“I know who you are.”

“Is that all?” He smiled but still looked unsure when Carmen nodded.

“I know who I am. I love who I am. It’s self-centeredness, maybe. But I have to. Loving you, it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But not because you’re difficult. It’s just, I have to bring my A-game. You deserve nothing less than the best of me. And if that means I have to present you with the opportunity to spank me…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“But why? Didn’t it feel good?”

“Of course. You know it did.” Tom whispered.

“Did it feel right?”

“I… yeah.”

“Well, there you go, baby.” Carmen’s eyes filled with tears. “I felt the same way. I felt good. And safe. Loved. Always loved. Because I, because…”

She hiccuped, laughing as Tom wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Because you and I? We’re here.”

Carmen kissed his cheek.

“We’re together.”

She kissed his lips, then nuzzled the crook of his neck.

“We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate kudos and comments but would especially appreciate feedback on the particulars of the discipline from more experienced practitioners. Thank you.


End file.
